The One For Me
by Santana Naya Lopez
Summary: Santana knew it as wrong to love her, but she felt so alone. set after Sexy and Original song,continuing into season 3 and longer.M,becaue its raunchy XD
1. New beginnings

_No copyright intended_

Okay, so this is my first fan fic,, **bold** is text messages or I-Ms, and _italics_ are thoughts.

Also I got an idea from jamiexh so credit goes to them

this is set after Sexy and Original Song, but they werent as hyped up cause they won okay ENJOY! :)

**The One For Me**

I never thought I would fall for someone like _her. _it was so wrong! It was Rachel man-hands Berry! Maybe it was just because Brittany doesn't want me and there's no way in hell I'm going for Q, but Berry, stupid fucking subconscious-

I was knocked from my thoughts as the bell rang, meaning I needed to get out of English and literally sprint across the school just to get to my next mother fucking class, God I wish I didn't quit cheerios, at-least I got out of s_ome_ of my classes. "San- S- Santana." Oh God why couldn't she leave me alone, isn't the knife in deep enough as it is. I spun around and almost crashed into a freshman who shrank away once they realised who I was, "what Brittany, I'm busy" she stopped shocked when I yelled at her, she looked like I just kicked her puppy. "sorry San, I just wanted to tell you that glee is in the umm, that big room?"

"Auditorium?"

"That's the one, Rachel told me to tell you."

"whatever, bye Brit" I turned and walked away, tears welling up in my eyes. I decided that social studies wasn't important and walked into the girls room and stood clutching the white porcelain bowl, my knuckles turning white. I quickly let go and stared at myself in the mirror, tears forming in my eyes, I turned away from the counter top and slid down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. _I deserve to be mad at Brittany, _one half of me constantly said it. The other half kept on reminding me that she was my best friend and had stuck with me through thick and thin. Like the time we both got screamed at by Q when we were out shopping cause we dacked her .

I smiled fondly at that memory. It was probably one of the funniest things I've ever done. Then I remembered when Brittany blew me off just cause Artie was taking her on a date, the tears started again. I couldn't think of anything to make me smile anymore, so I let the tears flow, until I was openly crying. I heard someone come into the bathroom and told them to "fuck off" I then noticed a pair of penny loafers and skin coloured stockings, my eyes travelled up to see a plaid skirt and a reindeer sweater, my eyes travelled higher slowly when I saw that Rachel was staring back at me, she wasn't used to seeing me cry, "what do you want berry?" I spat out

"Santana what's wrong?"

"Not that its any of your fucking business, but Brittany blew me off again, and I'm sick of it."

"well Santana would you like to stay at my house, I mean if you want to, it depends on you really I don't want to in-"

"okay whatever Rachel, I'll come but shut the fuck up!"

"sorry Santana, also would you be against me asking Quinn to come, and Brittany?"

"Whatever I don't give a fuck." I quickly replied, I really didn't want to admit it but I did care and I wanted Rachel all to myself.

"see you tonight Santana straight after school."

"whatever berry" I muttered as she walked out of the bathroom  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I hurredly got into my car and sped off to get home so I could get packed. "Mija, whats going on?"  
>"Mami, i'm going to Rachels, Ti Amo" I thre clothes into my bag then ran down the stairs and out to my car, I quickly drove over to Rachels and pulled up into her driveway. I got out and walked over to the door, i hadnt even knocked when Rachel opened it, "Santana you came, I didnt think you would. Anyway come inside." I slowly walked in and walked up the stairs and into her room "Santanna how'd you know what room was mine?"<br>"I've stayed at your house before, you seem to forget that Rach." I smiled at her shocked experssion  
>"I didnt think you'd remember that"<br>"Anyway, What do you want to do?"  
>I smiled and my voice got strangely husky "lets lay on the bed."<p>

we layed down and i started to straddle Rachel "Santana what are-"  
>I cut her off and pressed our lips together and i suddenly got fiercer she moaned slightly and I nearly came there and then, I pulled our lips away and she pouted at the loss of contact.<br>I pulled my shirt off and she quickly followed suit, I almost laughed out loud at her bra, it had gold stars all over a pink background. i undid my bra and tossed it onto the floor, Rachel smiled up at me and I pouted at her.  
>I thought she was overdressed, "Rach your wearing too much" she pulled herself up and undid her own bra, i smiled at her beautiful breasts. We bent down again and started to makeout again i ran my hand down between her legs and fealt how wet she was "Rach, your so wet" she moaned again i started to slide down her body and i nearly got to her when the door opened "Rachel you didnt answer so we just-" Quinn was cut off by Rachels scream.<p>

AN okay so thats the first chapter done, i dont know when i can update again as i need to share a mouse -dont ask- haha and ummmm RR review please i love you all xoxox Rebekah


	2. The alco over

OMG! Second chapter J so proud of myself . Also, this is Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine… Don't own glee, you know the drill

**Who are you right now?**

"My eyes!" Quinn screamed out as she saw me and Rach going at _it_.

"San, why are you and Rachie-bear topless?"

"Britt, why do you think" Quinn muttered

"Are you sharing lady kisses?"

"No Brittany, I'm saving her life," I pointedly looked over at Quinn who's face fell

"Well," Rachel said pushing me up, "Lets get erm, this sleep-over started."

"Rach" I whispered in her ear "I've got vodka and tequila.. All we need is salt and some limes." she shuddered when my teeth grazed her ear

I got up and chucked Rachel's bra at her while putting mine on. "So who wants to get their booze on!" I yelled excitedly once I had found the alcohol. "Santana, do you remember what happened last time we drank" Quinn reminded me. We all grimaced at the memory of that disgusting _grey_ crap that came out of mine and Britts mouth… "But it's the weekend and we have tomorrow to sleep it off cause we aren't on the cheerios anymore, and Rach doesn't have any dancing or anything, so we're safe" I unscrewed the lid and took a massive gulp. "Come-on, it'll be fun." I smiled at them. "Please Rachel" I whispered

"Well… I suppose it will be acceptable, but we should stay up here, and no guys…"

"Trust me Rach" I breathed into her ear "We can have fun without finnocence and puck-head."

I watched her bite back a low moan

"Well tubbers, B are you in?"

"Well… I guess there's no chance of any of us getting pregnant" Quinn answered lowly

"YAY!" Brittany started jumping around. "Alco-Over"

We all looked at her and she said with a grin "Alcoholic sleep-over"

I ignored her and took another gulp the burning hitting the back of my throat. Rachel stole the bottle out of my hand and reached around in her bed -side table to find 4 shot-glasses "whoa, Berry where'd you get those?"

"Santana I know you, and I knew you'd have brought some form of alcohol, I was merely being prepared. Now what shall we do first?"

"Oh!" Brittany shouted out, she then ran down the stairs and we heard her rummaging around in the kitchen "Brittany what are you doing?"

"Getting a knife a lime and some salt" she shouted back up

"I think I'll go down and help her." Quinn walked out the door and down the stairs. "Well, I think we should get back to what we started"

And before she could say a word I pushed her up against the wall and started to hungrily kiss her. I gripped her thigh and wrapped it around my hip and grabbed her ass and lifted her. She linked her ankles around my back. I slid my fingers under her skirt and felt how wet she was before…

We stopped suddenly when we heard a moan coming from downstairs. "Did you hear that?" Rachel whispered against my neck. I let her down and held her hand as we tip-toed down the stairs we heard another deep throaty moan. I slowly slid along the wall that connected the kitchen to the den when I saw that Quinn was sitting on the counter, with Brittany's head between her legs. "Rach" I stifled a giggle "Come look at this."

She poked her head around the wall as Quinn fisted her hands through Brittany's long blond locks. "What the hell." She whispered back at me. "Lets pay them back for interrupting us they-" I was cut off by Quinn almost screaming out "BRITTANY!" I couldn't help it I burst out laughing and walked into the kitchen. "Well, well, well, What took you so long?" I was shaking my head still chuckles coming out of my mouth as Quinn was heaving Brittany looked incredibly confused "What's wrong Quinn?"

"Britt we got caught."

"oh well that's good I needed to tell Santana anyway."

"Tell me what?" I suddenly stopped laughing and fixated my bitch glare at Quinn.

"We're dating S. That's why I couldn't be with you."

I turned and walked out of the kitchen and up to Rachel's room. I started to slug down as much vodka as I could. The burn eventually got too much and I placed the cap back onto the bottle then stalked down the stairs grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her back up to her room.

"Santana are you okay?" She asked quietly

"Rach, I need you to do something for me, please just let me do this, it'll make me feel better and you will feel great." I barely squeaked it out. "Okay Santana, I trust you." She slowly leaned down onto the bed and I straddled her kissing her deeply. My hands ran down between her legs and started to play with the fabric. "Just pull them off" She growled I slid them off of her legs and travelled down her body stopping at her thighs. I kissed the inside of her thighs and slowly kissed to her wet sex. She moaned and I slowly entered her with one finger at first, the two as her grunts of pain became sighs of pleasure, I started to suck on her little bundle of nerves. I sucked until she screamed out my name. I let her ride out her orgasm and slid up to kiss her. She giggled when she tasted herself on my tongue. "Well should we go downstairs and see what those two are up to? Cause I feel like doing body shots now." she grinned at my shocked expression when she mentioned body shots. I tugged on her hand and gave her, her panties. She threw them over the other side of the room and we slowly made our way down the stairs. Her skirt swaying, she looked like a proper cheerio when she did that.

"What the hell were you guys doing up there?" Quinn asked as soon as we had walked into the kitchen. "Just getting you too back, We watched you heard." I smirked at her. "always thought you were a screamer Q"

"San, as fun as this conversation is can we please go back upstairs. I feel like a drink." Rachel ceased to amaze me. "Sure Rach," I grabbed the knife the lime and the salt and walked up the stirs my three _friends_ {god it felt good to say that} following me. "Rachel," Brittany asked "Why aren't you wearing any panties?"


	3. Explanation

**A/N: **Okay so third chapter… totally no idea what to do Haha… okay so its after the smut that went down (:

Don't own glee, unfortunately ):

**Explanations**

"Santana, Would you like to explain why I'm wearing nothing under my skirt or shall I?" Rachel said through giggles as we ascended the stairs

"Well, Brittany, Quinn, While you two were downstairs violating Rachel's bench top her and I were putting her bed to good use."

I looked down at Quinn and saw how disgusted she looked at me.

"What, at least people don't eat on Rachel's bed." She looked down at my comment as we walked into Rachel's room. Brittany pushed Rachel onto the bed as soon as we closed the door. "Brittany what are-" Brittany shut her up by shoving a lime wedge into her mouth. Brittany pulled Rachel's shirt up showing her tone stomach. I looked towards Q and raised my eyebrows as if to say _yeah, no treasure trail_ "Rachie you have pretty abs, they look like Sans" Brittany let out a squeal, and I started to smile until Brittany licked Rachel's abs before pouring some salt onto her stomach, she then held out her hand for the shot glass which Quinn must've filled while I wasn't looking. Brittany quickly licked the salt off before downing the shot then going up to Rachel's mouth and taking the lime out of her mouth enjoying the Acidic bitter taste. "Okay Ducky, Santana looks like she's about to bite your head off if you don't let her have a turn."

I hadn't even realised that I was glaring until Quinn mentioned it. I walked over arms crossed and took the salt from Brittany and pulled Rachel up to take off her top and then I pushed her back down and licked in-between her breasts causing a clenched breath to come through her teeth. I poured the salt slowly savouring her facial expression. She must've thought I'd taken too long because she said "Santana if you don't hurry the hell up I will kick you."

Her swearing just made me smile and I finished pouring the salt I then put another lime into her mouth I grabbed the shot glass I poured as Brittany was taking a body shot off of Rachel I took a long lick up between her breasts, then downed the shot before going up to her mouth I took the lime had a suck then I went back to mouth and kissed her slowly, building up force until I felt her tongue caressing my bottom lip wanting -begging- for access. It became heated as our tongues fought for dominance.

I started to caress her breast and I heard a cough and pulled away gasping when I saw Quinn and Brittany smiling at us. I could see the wheels in Brittany's head turning and an evil glint started to shine in her eye, "Brittany what are you thinking?" Quinn asked. Brittany just pushed herself up against Quinn and kissed her roughly. Rachel and I looked at each other in total shock and disbelief, but as I stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes I pushed her down and straddled her legs kissing her hard once again.

I felt the bed shift slightly, so I quickly opened my eyes to see that Quinn had been pushed onto the bed next to Rachel and Brittany was bringing her leg over and it rested next to mine with our calf muscles touching. Quinn looked over at me and shrugged her shoulders slightly. I rolled my eyes at her before shutting them again and moving my hand down Rachel's side to grip her thigh. I felt someone tap my shoulder and pulled back to see Brittany with a sparkle in her eye that I hadn't seen for a really long time. She whispered in my ear "I think we should have a four-some"

"What?""

"Shh san, it's a surprise for Rachie and Quinnie. What do you think?"

"Well, Britt I dunno, do you think that they'd actually do that?"

"Guys, you do know that we can hear you." Rachel invaded our conversation

"Crap,"

"Well I don't object but might want to ask Quinn."

"Well, I don't really know,, it's a bit strange. But, if you guys want to, then I guess I cant object."

"Yay, Brittany started to clap her hands and got strangely excited.

I lent over to Rachel and whispered "Are you okay with this?"

"It's Always been a fantasy of mine I guess" She sheepishly looked at me.

"Alright lets do this"

I kissed Rachel hard, and rough. Causing an unexpected moan to escape her lips.

Quinn gasped as Brittany started to slide down her torso to where she wanted to be. I quickly went down to Rachel's soaking centre again taking a long deep lap, causing her to grip my hair roughly and push me into her.

I felt someone kissing my shoulder and saw Quinn, I looked over at her in shock but Rachel pushed me back to where I was meant to be. Quinn got up and lowered herself onto Rachel's face. I almost came there just seeing that, when I felt something inside of me and I turned my head to see Brittany one hand thrusting into me and the other playing with herself. I started to suck on Rachels clit and I heard her let out a breathy "Santana." I inserted a finger, pumped a few times then felt her walls clench around me causing me to cum, and Quinn opened her eyes and looked down at us and saw us both in ecstasy making her come undone.

The only one left was Brittany so I got up licked my fingers off and buried my face in-between her legs, whilst Brittany and Rachel had one breast each. We heard her scream "Oh God RaQuiSan" And I knew then that, that was the best orgasm she had ever had. We all got up and I kissed Rachel whilst Brittany kissed Quinn, then we swapped Quinn kissing me softly but passionately. And lastly I felt Brittany wrap her arms around me and whisper "I Love You San"

We then laid down on Rachels bed and as I felt my girls around me I knew, that this was going to be very interesting.

**A/N: **Okay, so this was a little okay a lot smutty, but there's going to be some important stuff in newer chapters… also I wanna apologise for not updating earlier. I've had family stay and where they're sleeping is at the only computer in the house Haha.. Umm okay so I think that's it.. Umm Read and Review Haha also the 10th reviewer gets a sneek peek of what'll happen next (: so yeah 


End file.
